The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center proposes to expand its Breast Cancer Research Program to focus on environmental factors influencing breast cancer. The proposed program represents a collaborative effort between the Cancer Center and the School of Public Health and the Department of Environmental Sciences. This program will draw upon the extensive research base at the University of Michigan Cancer Center in molecular biology, carcinogenesis and genetics, and combine this with the strengths of the School of Public Health in environmental sciences, nutrition sciences and cancer epidemiology. In order to stimulate research in this area, the program will hold monthly research meetings between investigators in the School of Public Health and those in the Breast Cancer Program. In addition, yearly retreats will be held in which outside researchers involved in relevant areas of research will be brought to the University. The program will also fund pilot projects dealing with research related to environmental factors and breast cancer. A committee with expertise in environmental health sciences and cancer research will review these proposals which will be awarded for a l to 3 year period. Development funds will also be utilized to provide partial funding to recruit an investigator with a focus on environmental sciences and cancer. This program will initially focus on two areas. The first will involve issues regarding nutrition and breast cancer etiology. The second area of focus will be the role of environmental carcinogens in breast cancer etiology. The program will fund a pilot project in each area. Each of these areas will involve research collaborations between investigators in environmental health sciences and nutrition, and basic scientists in cellular and molecular biology. In addition, investigators interested in cancer genetics will be involved in this program. The ultimate aim of this program is to better understand the mechanisms by which environmental factors interact with genetic factors in breast cancer development. At the conclusion of this grant period the Cancer Center will have developed a broad based program to investigate the effect of environmental factors on breast cancer development.